1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device, a method of driving the electro-optic device, a controller, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In electrophoretic display devices as electro-optic devices, stored display contents are erased before writing new display contents, and it is known that only pixels forming displayed image components are driven to perform image erasing as a method of efficiently erasing the display contents, and reverse erasing of temporarily displaying white color on the whole face is performed. That is, the display contents are erased by applying potential difference in a direction reverse to that of the potential difference which was applied at the displaying time (JP-A-2008-242380 is an example of related art.).
However, when the reverse erasing is performed, a problem is caused in that a slight difference occurs in the reflection ratio at a boundary between pixels in which gradation is changed and which become white and pixels (pixels originally having a white color) in which gradation is not changed, and a thin residual image occurs according to the outline of the former image. In this case, a driving method of performing erasing on pixels (pixels which do not change the gradation) around the pixels changing the gradation is conceivable in which erasing is performed so that the residual image of the former image does not remain when updating the image.
However, image data including information designating the boundary pixels has to be prepared to perform the image boundary erasing described above. Accordingly, a frame memory for operation is necessary, or the operation processing time or power consumption load of a controller and a superordinate device thereof increases.
Aside from the problem at the time of the reverse erasing, in the electrophoretic display device, there is a case where the density of display color (black) is changed when the pixels forming the displayed image components (e.g., a black display part) are isolated and when they are adjacent to each other, and thus there is a problem that display unevenness occurs.